


my heart is racing baby, i don't want to stop

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Daniel is here as well!, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Hulk is also a policeman, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nico is Whipped, Nico somehow still is a Formula 1 driver, Pining, Policeman Lewis, Speeding Fines, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, and done with brocedes' pining, basically this is just me pouring all my love for lewis into a fanfic, these tags are a mess, to rant about Max lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: He knows it's ridiculous. He can't stop himself from speeding up again, waiting for his policeman to catch him. And maybe give him his number.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo & Nico Rosberg, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	my heart is racing baby, i don't want to stop

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.. this is the longer version of a drabble i wrote a while ago! i'm just sold on the whole lewis is a policeman idea so i really hope you guys like it as well <3
> 
> lots of love to my beta @FestusGirl, like always.

Nico’s just humming to some dumb song on the radio when he realizes he’s driving a bit too fast. Just a tiny little bit. Maybe being an Formula 1 driver doesn’t always have it perks. He takes another glance at the dashboard again.

He has really sped up the last few minutes and he’s just able to not crash into the car in front of him. Somehow it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest when he gets pulled over by a policeman. Not that that’s gonna stop him from complaining.

A smirk pulls on his lips. No one usually _actually_ gives him a fine. They just back away when they see him, or he gets away with it by giving them his signature. Let’s see how this one will respond when they recognize him.

He tries to get the smirk off of his face. He really does try and he manages to let a small polite smile play on his lips when he opens his window. The policeman doesn’t even bat an eye. Nico frowns. That’s not the reaction he was going for.

He takes another look at him. This policeman may be a little hot. Maybe. And maybe Nico would actually love to take him out on a date and did he mention he looks absolutely stunning and his accent and- he’s just daddy material.

A blush dusts off his cheeks as he stares at him. He doesn’t even know if the guy said something, he’s just busy trying to figure out if that’s actual glitter hidden in his eyes or if he’s just a little shocked by his beauty.

It takes a glance to his uniform to find out his name. Lewis. Sounds almost just a pretty as he is. He shakes his head. Not now. Nico blinks. Lewis is talking to him.

He vaguely registers the words ‘speeding ticket’ and ‘Formula 1 driver’ before Lewis calls his name. ‘Nico? Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying or..?’

He has to keep his mouth closed to stop himself from saying something dumb like anything that just crossed his mind, so he just nods. Lewis sighs before explaining it all over again. Apparently he won’t get away with it this time.

‘I don’t care you’re a Formula 1 driver, just pay for the ticket and you’re fine, okay?’ Nico just nods. There’s a soft smile playing on Lewis’ lips as he writes something down on his notepad. He has the prettiest lashes and Nico isn’t even sure how he notices it but..

His smile is the cutest and Nico knows he shouldn’t stare at his hands but there’s tattoos on it and why even is he thirsting over a policeman? He shakes his head again. Maybe Lewis thinks he’s attractive as well. He is a Formula 1 driver after all.

Lewis gives him another kind smile before passing him a piece of paper. He raises his eyebrows. ‘Is this your phone number?’ Nico can’t stop the small smirk playing on his lips. All he gets in return is a soft chuckle and an eyeroll. ‘It’s your fine.’

He can’t help it. He knows it’s dumb but that’s definitely not going to stop him. Lewis’ smile just.. really is something special and he’s thinking about it way too often. A soft smile pulls on his lips. He’s so cute, and Nico can’t help but wish to meet him again.

Maybe that’s why he’s on this road again. Maybe that’s why he’s speeding up again, waiting for the policeman to pull him over. It sounds so desperate though, and so completely not like him that Nico decides he just likes to drive fast.

Seeing Lewis again would just be a nice extra. He smirks. He does want to get his phone number this time. Something about him is so special. He’s extraordinary. His tattoos seem to suit him so perfectly, he’s passionate about what he’s doing and he’s the first person who didn’t let him get away so easily.

Goddamn it. He’s blushing. Nico wants to curse at the way his cheeks seem to have heat up a million degrees when he does get pulled over. He can’t help but hope for Lewis. It’s most definitely not him, he keeps telling himself.

It doesn’t take a genius to see his disappointment when it’s actually not Lewis. He sighs. His shoulders sag. Nico hates how his stomach flips at even the thought of it being Lewis. He opens his window.

The policeman gives him a cheeky smile before passing him a fine. He just accepts it. It’s no longer fun to play games if it’s not Lewis anyways. He’s about to drive away when the policeman returns. Nico has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. What does he want?

He manages to plaster a smile on his face when the policeman says something to him. ‘Are you Nico Rosberg?’ He sighs. This again. He ends up nodding. It’s not like lying about his identity is gonna make this all right. The man smiles. ‘Lewis talks a lot about you, you know.’

Nico opens his mouth only to close it again a few seconds later. Lewis actually talks about him? He likes him enough to talk about him? A slight blush spreads on his cheeks. He can’t stop the smile pulling on his lips.

‘That’s. N-nice.’ He manages to stutter. The policeman smirks. ‘I’d love to know if you talk about him as well. For… research purposes,’ he grins. There’s a weird kind of energy going through his veins. Nico’s face almost hurts from the smile stretching his lips.

He ends up telling almost everything to him, from the speeding up for a ticket to see Lewis again and he even holds a speech about his eyes. The policeman rolls his eyes at him after less than a minute. Nico swears he catches a ‘whipped’ whispered under his breath.

Not that he brings himself to mind. Anything that’ll get him closer to Lewis will have to do. If he’s yelling the lyrics of his favourite song on his way home a few minutes later, phone clutched in his hand with Lewis’ number engraved in his memory, no one has to know.

He’s looking at his phone again. It’s been less than an hour since he sent Lewis a message and Nico is strangely nervous. There’s butterflies going wild in his stomach and what if Lewis thinks he’s just dumb and the policeman lied to him-

The light of his screen lighting up rips him out of his thoughts. It’s Lewis. Nico doesn’t dare to look. He’s acting like a goddamn lovestruck teenager. A blush dusts his cheeks. He drags his hands across his face.

He must look ridiculous. When he peeks through his fingers to take a look at the text Lewis send him he almost squeaks at the actual text. He almost squeaked. Nico Rosberg, the world champion, is getting scared over a text.

A sigh falls past his lips as he takes a better look. Somehow Lewis even sounds nice over text. He’s just talking about how he’s sorry Hulk (oh, the policeman) had to give him his number like that. Lewis is even teasing him, he thinks when he reads the ‘now you don’t have to pay fines anymore.’

Maybe it was a dumb move. Not that Nico’s ever gonna admit that out loud though. Who the hell drives too fast on a highway just to meet their crush? He’s like a teenager all over again and for once Nico doesn’t really mind the feeling.

He feels energetic and so excited, the thought of sending texts everyday makes him smile and he kind of feels like yelling out loud. There’s butterflies in his stomach and the corners of his eyes are curved into permanent tiny moons and-

The thought of being with Lewis is enough to spread a blush on his cheeks. Nico doesn’t dare to hope. Yet. Maybe Lewis likes him as well. He even doesn’t hate the fond smile pulling on his lips.

Now his fingers are hovering above the screen. He doesn’t want to sound too desperate (it’s just not him. All of this isn’t him). He’s supposed to be brave and- Nico’s a daredevil. Maybe he should just tell him something random about his day, or something about Lewis himself?

He eventually settles on a simple ‘how was your day?’ before throwing his phone on the couch. God, he really is whipped.

It only takes Toto complaining for almost a minute for him to notice he _is_ actually texting Lewis a lot. Maybe a bit too much. Not that he really cares about missing half of the conversations during the team meeting. Lewis is definitely more important but Nico would also like to keep his seat and contract.

He ends up shoving his phone off to the side. There’s a frown present on his face and maybe he’s even pouting a little. Toto seems to regret his decision already. His screen lights up with a probably really cute message Lewis sent him and Nico wants to grab his phone and take a goddamn look at it.

One strict look from Toto is enough to stop him from reaching out to it. He manages to sit through the whole meeting without even taking a glance at his phone, and he excuses himself as soon as possible when it ends.

He gives Toto a small smile before grabbing his phone. The butterflies in his stomach are going wild and there’s nerves flowing through his body. Somehow this is even more exciting then the start of a race. A smile blooms on his face.

Only when his personal trainer pulls him apart he realizes he won’t have time to read the text anytime soon. He listens to her workout plan for almost a minute before his concentration disappears and he’s left staring at his phone.

She doesn’t notice anyways. When she asks him if everything is clear he quickly nods. She flashes him a small smile before hurrying off to another meeting. A relieved sigh falls past his lips. Time to finally read the goddamn text-

‘Hey Nico!’ He blankly stares ahead, shaking his head. Why did he even think he could get time for this? He plasters the nicest smile he can manage on his face when he turns around. It’s Dan, and Nico can’t not be nice to him.

Dan bounces a bit on his feet as he talks about the next race. It’s at their favourite circuit and Nico can’t help but get excited as well. It _is_ a big and important race. A grin pulls on his lips. He can’t wait to race against his rival there. Dan seems to have the same thought.

They chatter about the race for a bit when his stomach grumbles. Dan gives him a pitying look. ‘We could go to a café to eat lunch together? It’s been a while since we last met up anyways.’ There’s a hint of insecurity in his voice. Nico smiles again. ‘Sure.’

Dan talks about his husband all the way to the café, a soft sparkle present in his eyes and Nico doesn’t stop the fond smile pulling on his lips. He missed him. Maybe it’s weird to have your rival as your best friend but he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

He’s absolutely whipped for Max. Nico’s smile widens as he recalls their wedding. It was cute, private and the highlight definitely was Max tripping while walking down the aisle. They truly love each other a lot and Nico gets happy from just listening to their love story.

Somehow he doesn’t trip when Dan asks him about _his_ love life. A blush spreads on his face. ‘I uhm met- met this guy a while ago? Lewis.’ he stutters. Dan grins at him. ‘Whipped.’ He’s about to roll his eyes at him when he bumps into someone.

He opens his mouth to say sorry but then actually looks up and suddenly he doesn’t know English anymore. It’s Lewis. His Lewis is here, smiling widely at him and Nico knows he’s blushing. His stomach flips at just the sight of him.

Lewis looks stunning. He’s not in uniform, just out here shopping for something and Nico might be staring at his arms. He might be. Dan broadly grins at him being this flustered. He holds out his hand. Nico groans. Lewis just looks the slightest bit surprised before shaking it.

He regrets telling Dan about him. A sigh falls past his lips as Dan utters the words ‘Lewis? Nico told me about you.’ He fidgets with his hands, his cheeks crimson. What if Lewis thinks he’s weird? He looks up again to see Lewis’ smile almost blind him.

When he turns to him Nico is left breathless. He really is stunning. Lewis gives him a small smile. ‘Did you read my text?’ There’s a hint of nerves in his voice. Nico shakes his head briefly, already reaching for his phone.

There’s butterflies in his stomach and some strange nerves going through his veins when he opens it. A smile almost splits his face in two as he reads it. He’s dizzy. Lewis gives him another nervous smile before he answers him. ‘Yes.’

Lewis’ smile somehow gets even bigger. Nico giggles at his starstruck expression. ‘I’d love to go on a date with you.’

He’s driving on the highway again. The race ended a while ago and Nico might be speeding to get home as soon as possible. It’s dark outside and a random song is playing on the radio. It feels like he’s done this a million times already.

There’s one thing different though. This time there’s an enthusiastic policeman sitting next to him, hyping him up to drive even faster and Nico can’t help but giggle at the bizarre situation they’re in. Lewis is his _boyfriend_.

Someone Nico gets to wake up next to everyday. Someone he cooks for and throws game pieces at when he loses and whose hand he grabs during horror movies. Lewis is just absolutely amazing and Nico can’t believe he’s here.

He’s always there. While he may have a hectic schedule they manage to go on dates every weekend and Nico feels so lucky to have him besides him all the time. His stunning, talented Lewis. His boyfriend. His smile widens. 

He came with him to see the race. Lewis knows almost nothing about Formula 1 but he’s always there to cheer Nico on. It still makes him so happy to see Lewis stand there. His shared podium with Dan became just a little better.

His best friend loves Lewis as well, immediately inviting him to their parties as well and Nico is glad both his north stars like each other as well. He’d follow them to the end of the earth. It’s funny how a policeman managed to fall in love with a Formula 1 driver.

‘Didn’t think a policeman would enjoy driving too fast this much,’ Nico grins. There’s a grin on Lewis’ face when he leans forward to kiss him. ‘Shut up.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


End file.
